


Wonderland

by r4gz



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Faberry, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you stick around for awhile, i'm beginning to like you" She paused, "Can you stand on your head?" The woman asked Rachel, licking the brunettes neck. "N-n-no." Rachel answered the woman's question. The woman smirked in Rachel's neck, "Great, neither can I." She said......Faberry.....A faberry take on Alice in Wonderland =p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

Rachel sat at her parents party, bored out of her mind. The party was just an excuse for the adults to gather around her father and congratulate him on his big promotion, while none of them actually cared that he got said promotion. And some wished it was them instead of him. She highly doubted her father cared for the party, not really one for big crowds. But, her mother would find any excuse to throw a party and show of there house. So, there Rachel sat at a table in the backyard, sighing rather loudly as she gazed around. If she had a choice in the matter, she would've been inside either falling asleep or reading a book. But her parents insisted, more like demanded if you asked her, that she be a nice daughter and socialize with her fathers coworkers and blah blah blah.

Then, a white rabbit came into Rachel's gaze. It was hopping around the backyard and Rachel could swear she never saw a rabbit in her backyard before, so she went after it for curiositys sake. She followed it as best she could, hiding behind trees when it turned it's head so that she wouldn't startle it. She could almost swear she heard the rabbit muttering under it's breath about being late or something..but she chalked that up to her being bored and imaging things. The rabbit led her deeper and deeper into the woods of her backyard until the party couldn't even be seen behind her.

The rabbit was going at an incredible speed as it jumped over rocks and roots of trees, Rachel could hardly keep up. She was then caught off guard she she tripped over a rock, landing hard on the ground.

When Rachel awoke, she found her vision impaired by a thick purple fog that snaked from the ground and through the trees. The woods looked different then they did earlier this morning. Strange, beautiful flowers blossomed from bushes and wild vines hung high from the branches. There were even mushrooms, ranging in all sizes, scattered about the ground. Some of them even dwarfed the bushes and small trees. If Rachel listened closely then she could here the trickle of a waterfall in the distance.

She found herself walking towards the waterfall but came to a fork in the road with a massive tree in the middle. Rachel couldn't figure out which way to go. Then, she felt a rock hitting the top of her head. She looked up into the tree, but found nothing. "Hello?" Rachel asked. "Is anyone there?"

That's when a smile appeared over a branch, followed by two bright pinkish purple eyes. "Hello?" Rachel asked once more, a bit more louder. "Show yourself this instant!" Rachel demanding, stomping her foot on the ground. The smile grew to a smirk, then slowly a full body revealed itself. Rachel noted that the body was a female, a very beautiful female at that. She had choppy blonde hair that seemed to blow in an invisible breeze. She had a black vest that stopped just below her breasts, showing off both her toned stomach and big breasts that seemed to scream at Rachel to be free. She had on pink and purple stockings, below a black mini skirt, that went into black high heeled boots. And, to top it off, Rachel saw two pinkish purple cat ears coming from the girls head and a cat tail swishing from he back.

Rachel stumbled backwards when the unknown female dropped from the branch. The female then got on all fours and crawled on top of Rachel, whom shuddered when the blonde female ghosted a kiss on her neck. She then straddled Rachel and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing and pulling which earned a gasp from the brunette. She dipped her head down towards Rachel's and ghosted a kiss over her lips. "Curios little one, aren't you?" She asked Rachel, her breath teasing Rachel's lips. She then vanished into a gas like form and got blown away with the wind.

Rachel sat up, looking all over. "Hello? Where'd you go?" She asked the woman that, just a moment ago, kissed her. "My names Rachel." Rachel offered her name.

"Stop with the shouting child." Rachel heard the voice behind her. She turned around and saw the woman was in another tree, lying on her back on a branch as she played with the leaves that were free falling from above. "He went that way." The woman said, pointing her finger towards the left path. "Who did?" Rachel asked, not knowing whom the woman was talking about.

"The Rabbit." The woman said, before she disappeared once more. Rachel furrowed her brows, before realization set over. The reason she was here in the first place. "Oh, he did?" She asked into the wind, looking for the cat woman. "He did what?" She heard in her ear. She turned around and found the woman a breath away from her. "Went that way." Rachel said, pointing in the direction the woman said the rabbit went. "Who did?" The woman asked, her lips ghosting over Rachel's. Rachel closed her eyes as she breathed out, "The Rabbit."

Rachel didn't hear the woman speak, so opened her eyes only to find the woman had disappeared again. She didn't bother to look for the woman and instead decided to just go down the path that the woman had pointed out. She looked at the ground, trying to watch her step. That's when she felt an arm drape over her shoulders and another body walking with her. "What Rabbit?" She heard. She looked up to see the cat woman looking at her. Rachel was about to demand the woman to stop with the riddles when she tripped over a root. She prepared herself to come face first with the ground once more, only to find arms wrapped around her waist with her in the woman's lap on the ground. "Didn't you say that the rabbit went that way?" Rachel whispered to the woman. The woman ran her fingers up and down Rachel's arms, which made Rachel shiver.

"Why don't you stick around for awhile, i'm beginning to like you" She paused, "Can you stand on your head?" The woman asked Rachel, licking the brunettes neck. "N-n-no." Rachel answered the woman's question. The woman smirked in Rachel's neck, "Great, neither can I." She said.

Rachel shook her head, stepping away from the woman's embrace. "I mean, I won't stick around with you. I just wanna go home." Rachel said, her voice desperate.

The woman sighed, tilting her head as her eyes roamed Rachel's body. She nodded, turned around and started to walk away from Rachel. Rachel was about to go after the woman, when the blonde turned back towards her and rushed at her. Rachel put up her arms in front of her face, only for two hands to grasp her wrists and bring her arms down. The blonde grinned, leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips. She swiped Rachel's lip, which made Rachel moan and open her lips to this woman. But the woman didn't enter her inviting mouth. Instead, she bit down on Rachel's lip and backed away slowly. She let go, returning the lip to it's owner. She then walked backwards from Rachel, licking her lips. She motioned for Rachel to come after her with a come hither motion. Rachel took uneasy steps, watching where she was going so that she wouldn't trip.

The blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sounds of the waterfall. She glanced back, "My name is Quinn by the way." She told the brunette. Rachel smiled, liking the name. "Quinn." She spoke, liking how her name rolled off the tongue.

The duo stopped before a waterfall, and Rachel was in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful place in her life. She took a step forward and saw that the water was crystal clear and made soothing sounds as it rained down to the river below them. Rachel turned her head, wanting to thank Quinn for showing her such a beautiful place only to find the blonde gone. Then, the fog started to get heavy and Rachel could no longer see the waterfall.

She felt arms wrap around her waist, "I got you." She heard Quinn whisper into her ear, before biting on it gently. Rachel smiled as she leaned in the embrace, the hands wrapped around her waist now heading south.

**Author's Note:**

> The End. Not that good with sex scenes, unless asked...so i'll leave it all to your imaginations on what happened next.
> 
> r/r. like it? hate it?
> 
> R4gz


End file.
